


One Day Off

by templarsandhoes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather was bad; bad enough to make Connor stop working. But, after all he’s been through, you’ll take the day off however you can get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratonnhhaketon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/gifts).



It was cold, so freaking cold. The snow outside blanketed everything in sight, and it had no intentions of stopping. Connor came back into the manor when the wind picked up. And if Connor was stopping his work, you knew it would be a long night. He kneeled in front of the fireplace in his room, the light from the flames bouncing off his dark skin. He might have stopped his work outdoors because of the weather, but he still only wore a cotton shirt and loose fitting trousers. You wondered how he wasn’t freezing, then you looked down at his feet. Thick, knitted socks covered his large feet, and the sight made you giggle. He turned around when he heard you. “What is so funny?” he asked with a small smile, turning his attention back to the fire.

“It’s nearly a blizzard outside and the warmest piece of clothing you have on is socks?” You asked, slowly walking over to him. You were more appropriately dressed for the weather, even carrying around a blanket for good measure. He chuckled lowly as he poked the logs.

“It is all I need. The only reason I came back inside was because I could not see a few paces in front of me. The cold was not that bad.” He said, his voice warming you up. You deposited the blanket onto the bed before you approached him gently, sliding your hands over his shoulders and down his chest. He sighed into your embrace, a wave of comfort lulling over you both. “I just wish I had some more time. There are a few more things that I could have finished-”

“Shhh,” you whispered into his ear. He closed his eyes, leaning back into you slightly. Your lips pressed into his temple, his skin impossibly warm. His free hand found one of yours, and his calloused fingers caressed your hand. “You can take one day off, love.” You cooed. He chuckled again.

“I guess you are right.” He said, the words rolling off his tongue beautifully.

“Of course I am. Now please, try to relax…” you said as you straightened your back. Your feet moved half a step back, and he stood up. And he stood tall. His chest and shoulders completely shielded you from the fire. He stretched a little, trying to release the tension in his back. His shoulder popped loudly, followed by a sigh of relief from his mouth. He turned around to face you. His face was tired and neutral, but still showed signs of comfort and happiness. Even the smallest glance from him explained all the emotions he would never speak of. You crack a smile, and he started to yawn. “Come on, sleepyhead. Back to bed.” You said as you gently tugged on his hand. Your feet slowly and gently move across the hardwood floor, closing the close distance between you and the bed. He obeyed silently, letting you lead him. You let go of his hand as you climbed on top of the bed, grabbing the previously discarded blanket as you clumsily got comfortable on the mattress. He smiled slightly, watching you nearly fall over as you unfolded the blanket.

“Would you like some help?” He asked, the slightest hint of teasing in his voice.

“No, I’ve got it,” you say through your struggling. You lift up the blanket, finally completely unfolded. You wore a proud smile. He fell onto the bed, bouncing it slightly. He may be the most gentle man you’ve ever met, but he was still massive. You laid the blanket out over your legs, twisting slightly to prop up pillows. He waited for you to get comfortable before snuggling up to your side. You draped your arm across his shoulder, palm falling to his chest. Your fingers started to trace patterns on his shirt, a deep exhale from him encouraging you to keep going. You giggled as you reached over to the nightstand to grab a book. As you did, you suddenly gasped. He perked up, always ready to spring into action. “I should heat up some cider,” you said, amused by your own idea. You were about to get out of bed, when his arms were suddenly wrapped around your waist. He pulled you close, groaning softly as he nuzzled your neck. You giggled at the affection.

“I just got comfortable. Please do not leave.” He whispered into your skin. You laughed, and he simply held you tighter. No matter how hard you tried, there was no chance you were escaping his grasp.

“You’re very needy, you know that?” You said, defeated.

“Please…” he begged. You nearly melted into the mattress.

“Fine.” With your response, he planted a kiss on your neck, his lips soft and gentle. It was your turn to sigh contently. “If you get up though, you’re making me cider.” You tease. You felt him smile, felt the chuckle vibrating in his chest.

“I will.” He settled with his chest against your back, his arms snaked around your body, holding you close. Before you knew it, you heard snoring from behind you.  _So much for my cider_ , you thought. In truth, this was much better. 


End file.
